<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do it For Him by Duetronomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396991">Do it For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy'>Duetronomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur fucked up and doesn't know if his family are willing to be his safety net anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Sally, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do it For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur didn't want to admit how bad things had really become. He didn't want to admit how right Philza was all along. It was all so embarrassing. Just thinking of the temper tantrum he had on the way out had him cringing.</p><p>In the hours in the dead of night where Fundy is actually asleep, he can convince himself that caring for him is always this easy. He always manages to convince himself that he can do this if he tries harder but the truth is he can't. Not really.</p><p>Sally had left him months ago just a month after Fundy was born and the dreadful reality that she isn't coming back for either of them is realer now more than ever. He can't pretend anymore, that luxury has run out.</p><p>He can't work, he has no one to watch the baby and the money he saved from odd jobs before Fundy was born is close to running out.</p><p>He can't bring himself to curse Sally's name because he really did love her. Phil thought good of her too but he felt so overbearing.</p><p>Wil didn't grow up meeting many new people, living in a cabin next to woods with his adopted family. When he met Sally he rushed into everything against Philza's wishes. Moving out, talks of marriage, even a baby, not that Phil knew most of it. Alot of it came from a rebellious phase Wil never really had.</p><p>Sure, he participated in raising Tommy when he was much smaller but Techno was there and Phil never let us babysit for long. Fundy was a tizzy from start to finish. He helped the best he could with the pregnancy, even managed to find a doctor who was willing to travel all the way here from their village. He didn't ask for help, didn't admit he was struggling. He could handle it.</p><p>There really wasn't much in this shabby little cabin. If Phil hasn't touched his room since he left, all he'd really need to bring is their clothes.</p><p>Wil curls up in his bed, watching Fundy soundly asleep.</p><p>The next morning, He decides to put his pride aside for Fundy's sake. He tries not to entertain the awful thought that Phil won't take him back. Philza wouldn't be so cruel.</p><p>He feeds Fundy some applesauce since they ran out of breastmilk forever ago and buttons him up in a onesie Sally made. He carries one bag of mostly Fundy's baby stuff and his clothes.</p><p>He carries Fundy against his shoulder, kissing head and running his hands against his little fox ears to make sure they aren't cold.</p><p>The walk takes most of the day. He didn't even tell Phil where he was going to live. Quickly after he left, he regretted how he acted but just shrugged it off.</p><p>He had to stop every now and again to feed Fundy, applesauce isn't too filling.</p><p>The sun is mostly gone by the time Wilbur knocks on the door of his family home. These woods are colder and he misses the slight chill.</p><p>Fortunately and unfortunately, it's Phil himself who opens the door.</p><p>"Wil?" Phil's voice has a hint of relief and bewilderment.</p><p>"Wil?" Tommy exclaims from inside the house.</p><p>Philza moves aside and he sits on the couch. Now's time for the much dreaded berating. All of the "I told you so"'s.</p><p>Phil shoos Tommy off to his room.</p><p>Tommy huffs up the stairs begrudgingly and Phil turns to him.</p><p>"I assume that's yours" Phil says as he points to Fundy and Wil just pushes out a sob.</p><p>He doesn't know exactly why but he does know that he feels like a fucking clown. An idiot. Completely unaware Fundy just lays pliant as Wilbur holds him to his chest.</p><p>"Oh, Wil" Phil sits next to him, gently putting his arms around him and Fundy.</p><p>"Start from the top. Just tell me what happened" </p><p>He just sobs it out. How he got from A to B. When Sally got pregnant, How she left, how he didn't know how to raise a baby as well as he thought, how he ran out of money, how he feared Phil would react. All as he sobbed onto Phil's shoulder.</p><p>Fundy lets out a little yip and wiggles in Wil's arms.</p><p>Wil wipes his tears quickly before holding Fundy up to Phil.</p><p>"Well, this is your grandson. His name's Fundy" He says with a soft smile.</p><p>Phil "Aww"s and takes Fundy into his arms.</p><p>No matter how crazy things have been, he'd do it all over again if it meant he'd still get Fundy. From the second he saw him, it was love. A breathtaking love that was so new and deeply rooted. He likes to think it's the same love Phil shares with him. He can understand it better now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to do a single dad Wilbur fic for forever and finally got around to it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>